As Good As
by ImaginaryFlower
Summary: It's that time of year again when Miku's parents have their company party. She has to go as she does every year, though this year her ex will be there with his new girlfriend. If she shows up alone this year, it'll be completely pathetic. Luckily, Len knows a boy who is willing to go with her as her date. Himself. MikuxLen one-shot.


**As Good As**

**It's that time of year again when Miku's parents have their company party. She has to go as she does every year, though this year her ex will be there with his new girlfriend. If she shows up alone this year, it'll be completely pathetic. Luckily, Len knows a boy who is willing to go with her as her date. Himself.**

**Pairing: LenxMiku/Lenku, past KaitoxMiku, minor KaitoxLuka**

* * *

**I was in the mood for Lenku.**

**This starts off so well and just sort of goes down hill at some point. Sorry. I might add more to the end at some point since I'm not entirely satisfied with the ending, but meh. I'm done for now.**

* * *

Miku sighed and set aside the dress she had dragged out of her closet that morning. She had been trying to choose what to wear to the company party her parents were once again taking her to. She had gone year after year since she was eight, the year she understood that polite conversation got you further than being a rude little twerp, but this year was special. This year, she was seventeen and finally felt as though she had grown into her own skin. Admittedly, there hadn't been a lot of growing involved (as you could see from her height), but maybe that would change in the future.

Yeah, right. Her mother had pretty much stopped growing at thirteen. Miku had little hope of getting any taller than she already was.

Another reason (probably the most significant one) this was an important event was that Miku had broken up with Kaito Shion less than a month ago. Kaito was the son of her parents' boss, and already had a new girlfriend. He was popular, obviously. After all, he was gorgeous, kind, and rich. Miku had to admit that had he not broken it off, she would likely still be transfixed with him. It was a miracle that someone like him would date someone like her anyway.

But that wasn't the point. The point was she had to look like she had moved on. Sowing up without a date would make her look completely pathetic. There was no doubt about it. She had to go to that party looking her best, with a cute boy at her elbow hanging off her every word.

Unfortunately, Miku didn't know anyone like that.

"Why don't you go with the pink one?" the voice of one Rin Kagamine crackled into life from her laptop. Though the girl was at her own house and quite busy taking care of her nightmare cousins, she had volunteered a few minutes over webcam to help Miku with her dress difficulties. Miku had yet to talk to her good friend about her boy difficulties, but she was getting there. Miku wasn't very good at talking about boys, especially around Rin, who had a habit of teasing everyone (particularly her) about crushes and such. It made it nearly impossible for them to have an actual conversation about boys.

Stupid Rin.

"It's a bit… prissy," Miku replied, fingering the soft skirt of the dress in question. It was a bit short, anyway. She wasn't entirely comfortable in dresses, let alone one that wasn't even past her knees. She admired girls who could pull a dress like this off and feel comfortable in it.

"I guess," Rin sighed, jumping suddenly as a crash sounded in the background. "What did you do this time, Rinto?"

"It was Lenka!" a small voice in the background shouted as Rin turned around to glance at whatever was going on.

"Get out of the fridge, you tiny menace!" Rin demanded. "What is _wrong _with you?"

Miku heard a shriek of laughter and saw Rin roll her eyes as she turned back to focus on Miku. She held up another dress to her body and stepped into the frame.

"How about this one?" Miku asked. It was a long dress, but sleeveless. Miku wasn't even sure why she owned this dress since she had never worn it. Honestly, had this not been a desperate situation, she wouldn't have even dragged it out of the depths of her closet.

"Eh," Rin shrugged. "Purple isn't really your color."

Miku had to agree. With a disgruntled huff, she tossed the dress onto the discard pile. Her bed was an absolute mess of clothes and she certainly wasn't looking forward to cleaning up after herself.

"Maybe I should just go shopping," Miku muttered.

"Sure, rub it in," Rin said. "You're free to do what you want with all that money of yours while I'm stuck with the terror twins." She winced as another crash and giggles filtered through Miku's speakers. Rin groaned and set her head down on her coffee table with a thump.

"They're exactly like you and Len when you were younger," Miku told her. "Your parents are probably getting revenge or something."

"We were way better than this!" Rin said indignantly. "Well, sort of. When you were around."

Miku smiled. The twins had been little nightmares before she had transferred into their school. Somehow, she had managed to keep them in check for the most part, though sometimes they got away with things despite Miku's watchful eye and scolding tongue. Like the incident with their teacher's car… Miku didn't even want to think about that.

"Yeah," Miku said for lack of a better response. "What about this one?"

Rin made a face but didn't have a chance to say anything before a yell and a third crash, followed by a yelp echoed from her end of the conversation. The blonde girl stood up and all Miku could see of her were her legs as she yelled at her younger twin cousins.

"Is there any blood?" Rin's voice crackled through the speakers.

"Only a little!" came the response from Lenka.

"I can't believe this," the girl muttered to herself. "Len, get in here and entertain Miku while I deal with these little monsters!"

Miku giggled quietly to herself as Rin left her monitor, leaving a frame of the couch she had been sitting on behind. It didn't take long for Len to walk into the frame and sit down on the couch in front of the laptop. He had his hair down for once and looked like he had just woken up.

"Hey, Miku," he greeted. "What's up?"

"The company party is tomorrow," Miku replied. "I can't find a dress." _Or a date_, she added silently.

"Oh, that," Len yawned. Yep, he had probably just rolled out of bed. "Already that time of year?"

"Yeah," Miku confirmed. "Rin was trying to help me with dresses."

"Fun," he said.

"Very," Miku said sarcastically. Len smirked and ran a hand through his messy blond hair. "Actually, Len, can you do me a favor?"

"Probably. What is it?"

"I need a date for tomorrow. Know anyone who might go with me and pretend to be my devoted, loing boyfriend?" Miku asked.

Len processed her request for a moment. "I know a guy," he said. "What time tomorrow?"

"Um, eight-ish, I think? You can tell him the address, right?" Miku said. She had no idea whether he remembered the address of her parents workplace or not.

"Can do," he confirmed. "He'll be there."

"And whoever this guy is, make sure he looks nice," Miku said sternly. "If I have to put in the effort, so does he."

Len chuckled. "Speaking of which, have you chosen a dress?"

Miku groaned flopped back into her pile of nice clothes. That was as much of an answer as Len needed.

* * *

Miku pulled at the bracelet on her wrist. It had been a gift from her mother at some point that last year or so. It was hard to remember, but perhaps it had been a birthday present. Right now, it was a stress relief object.

Whoever Len was sending to her was late. She had been waiting in the lobby for ten minutes already. Honestly, she was just glad Kaito and his new girlfriend had yet to show up.

Other than her late date, everything was going perfectly. Her makeup had been applied properly for once, and her dress was comfortable and elegant. She could even agree with her mother when the woman had told her she looked cute.

Hopefully, this boy would show up soon. Miku couldn't believe she hadn't asked for his name. She was so stupid sometimes.

Sighing, she shifted her weight and snapped her bracelet against her wrist, jumping at the sound it made.

"Where is he?" she wondered under her breath. As if the event had been predetermined, the door to the lobby opened and Len Kagamine stepped inside, his suit neat and… extremely well fitting. In all her years knowing this boy, she had never once seen him in a suit that fit properly.

"Len!" she greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"The guy I had in mind had to back out at the last minute," Len replied sheepishly, grinning at her as he approached her. His hair was a lot neater than usual, she noticed. "I'm back-up."

Miku sighed. "That's fine," she said. "You're a bit late, though."

Len had no response to that expect another sheepish grin. He offered out his arm to her and Miku rolled her eye, though she linked arms with him.

"You're ridiculous," she said.

"I am aware," Len replied.

"It's up on the fourth floor," Miku told him as they walked to the elevator. "It's really big, too. Not some little office party."

"I am also aware of that," he said. "You tell me this every year when you get home."

Miku turned a light shade a pink. "Do I?"

"Yes," Len stated. "Not that I mind."

"Oh. Well," Miku said, though nothing else came to mind. They rode the elevator in silence for a few moments before Miku finally though of something else to say.

"I didn't know you owned a suit that fit that well," Miku said. "I didn't even know you knew how to wear a suit."

Len eyed her, trying to tell whether or not he had just been insulted. "I didn't know you wore dresses," he replied at last.

"I wear skirts all the time," Miku argued. "There's not much of a difference."

"I've never seen you wear something like this," he tugged at her sleeve. "It suits you."

"Like what you see?" she asked in an attempt at a teasing voice.

Len smiled. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

Miku couldn't help feeling embarrassed after hearing that, especially from one of her oldest friends, who was certainly not unattractive himself.

"Thanks," she said.

The elevator doors opened to an empty hall and Miku directed Len to the giant room the party was being held. Well over one hundred people were there, but Miku had no idea how many people exactly occupied that room. Fancy tables were set up around the room and all the adults were dressed in their best clothes. The kids would likely end up spilling something on themselves by the end of the night. As it was, the boys had already loosened their ties and the girls were chasing each other around the room, nearly tripping on dress hems as they avoided people and chairs. Miku smiled as she looked around at the crowd, trying to find her parents.

"I see our table," Miku said. "They reserve them for families and their guests beforehand. I think we might be sharing with my dad's partner."

"Alright," Len replied. "Lead the way."

Miku obliged and sat them down at the table with the Hatsune name tag on it. A little girl was already there, moodily pushing spaghetti around on her plate. Her parents were nowhere to be seen.

"Hello," Miku said. The girl glanced up at her with disinterest. "How old are you?"

"Old enough to be sitting here alone," she replied. "People keep asking where my parents are. I'm fine here by myself."

Miku was a bit taken aback by her sharp tone. "That's not why I was asking," she told the girl. "I was curious. My parents started taking me to these parties when I was young, too."

The girl looked over at her again before glancing back at her plate. Maybe Miku was imagining it, but she looked a bit embarrassed.

"I'm ten," she said. "I know, I look like I'm six or something."

Miku shot Len a look that was obviously asking for help. Len just shrugged. He had no idea how to deal with kids, which was why he never babysat his cousins.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. How old do you think I look?" Miku asked.

"Ten."

Len snorted and Miku glared at him. The little girl smirked visibly.

"I do not look ten," she said.

"Maybe more like thirteen," Len offered.

"Closer to what I was thinking," Miku agreed. "The point is, I'm seventeen and I look like a kid. So I get it."

The girl didn't reply. She just set down her fork and sighed, sitting back in her chair dejectedly.

"I'm Miku, by the way," she offered as a demonstration of peace. "This is Len."

The girl eyed Len, using one hand to brush her strawberry blonde hair back behind her ear.

"He your boyfriend?" she asked at last.

"Nope," Miku replied. "Best friend. Well, one of them."

"Okay. I'm IA."

"IA?" Miku repeated. "That's unusual."

"My brother's name is Yohioloid. Or Yohio for short, I guess," the girl, IA, replied. "Our family just has weird names."

"My younger brother's name is Mikuo," Miku confided.

"Your parents named you Miku and Mikuo," the girl said in a deadpan voice. "Are you serious."

"Completely," Len confirmed. "My sister is named Rin. Our little cousins are Rinto and Lenka, if you can believe it."

For the first time since they sat down, IA cracked a smile.

"That's gold," she said. "Your relatives are insane."

"Tell me about it," Len agreed.

* * *

Miku's parents and IA's parents joined them eventually, though that didn't stop the three youths at the table from enjoying themselves. Miku was actually surprised; generally, she got bored pretty quickly at these parties. As the daughter of the successful Hatsunes, certain things were expected of her. Usually these expectations involved doing the exact opposite of what she would typically do to enjoy herself. But there, with Len and IA, she was having fun. She was actually having fun without making a fool of herself or embarrassing her parents. And she was getting through the night, too.

Everything was amazing. Until it really just wasn't.

Miku dismissed herself a little while after her parents sat down. As it turned out, they were getting along famously with IA's parents, a young couple with matching smiles that made Miku a bit uncomfortable, to be honest.

Though she didn't actually have to go, Miku headed for the bathroom. At her side sat her purse, which she would use to fix up her makeup. She had been eating lightly throughout the evening and it was time to touch up her lipstick, which she couldn't do without a mirror. Admittedly, she could barely do it with a mirror.

Miku slid into the silent bathroom. It was a nice bathroom, too, not like other public bathrooms. Her parents were certainly well-off when it came to their workplace.

Miku walked up to the mirror, which was quite large and clean of any dust or stray marks. Miku leaned over the counter, digging through her bag and pulling out the contents. The counter was a mess of portable makeup in a matter of seconds.

Just as she was cleaning up the edges of her sloppy lipstick application, the door opened and Miku was surprised to see a girl only a little older than her enter. At least, she looked a little older than Miku, though it was possible she was twenty.

She was a very pretty girl, with soft-looking cherry-blossom pink hair that reached the small of her back. Her face was delicate and heart-shaped, and her smile was soft and winning. Her dress, a light blue, fit her perfectly and showed off all the right curse. Honestly, Miku was amazed such a pretty girl existed.

"Oh! Hello," the girl greeted. "Miku Hatsune, right?"

Miku paused in the act of smudging away her lipstick. Her eyes met the girl's in the mirror and Miku saw a friendly smile on the other girl's face.

"Yeah. That's me," Miku replied. "Um, not to be rude, but who are you?"

"I'm Luka. Kaito pointed you out to me when you first showed up, so that's how I know you," the girl known as Luka said. "This is very strange, huh?"

Miku's blood ran cold. Kaito. So this was his new girlfriend. Go figure. She was gorgeous.

"Not really. I mean, not to me," Miku realized she sounded a bit rude and tried to cover up her mistake. "I've been going to these events for a long time."

"Oh," Luka laughed nervously, walking up to the mirror herself, though she didn't lean in to fix makeup. She brushed her long hair behind her ear and turned to lean against the countered satisfied by what she saw. And why wouldn't she be? Miku wondered bitterly.

"Well, this is the first time I've been to something this fancy. Honestly, it's a bit overwhelming. I didn't even know what to wear." Self-consciously, the girl glanced down at her dress. "I look okay, right? Kaito said I did, but he's obligated to say things like that."

Swallowing a lump that was forming in her throat, Miku nodded. "You look great," she reassured. _I look like a kid playing dress-up compared to you._

"Thanks," Luka said in relief. "I just… wow. I don't want to embarrass Kaito or anything." Luka smiled shyly. "You probably think I'm really weird for telling you all of this, but you're the only girl my age I've seen here, so it's nice to talk to you, I guess. I'm not annoying you, am I?"

"Not a bit," Miku told her. "You really do look great, you know. And Kaito's very understanding, so even if you did something embarrassing, he probably wouldn't mind."

"I figured. I forget sometimes, though, that Kaito's that kind of person. I mean, he's rich and brilliant and I'm just sort of…"

"Average," Miku replied. "I know the feeling." _Not that you're average in any way, though._

"Yeah," Luka said with another smile. She looked weary, like the night was already tiring her out. Miku couldn't blame her; after all, she was a first-timer. "I'm probably keeping you, aren't I? Sorry, that was inconsiderate. You have people to get back to." Luka winked at her knowingly. "There was a certain blond boy at your table who seemed quite interested."

"Oh. Yeah," Miku said in realization, not properly processing what Luka had said. "I'll see you around, I suppose."

"Bye, Miku," Luka waved loosely as she left, a pretty bracelet swinging from her wrist. Miku had no doubt Kaito had bought it for her.

Miku felt sick. She hadn't wanted to admit it, but maybe she wasn't entirely over her break-up with Kaito. It was embarrassing, actually, and Miku felt stupid realizing this.

Now she had sunk to a whole new level, though. This Luka girl was gorgeous and even kind from what she had seen from her latest interaction with the girl. She couldn't help comparing herself to the beauty. Comparing herself to apparent perfection, it seemed. No wonder Kaito had broken up with her. Who could compete with that?

Miku sat down in her seat silently, her previous smile gone.

"Is something wrong?" Len asked her softly as not to draw attention to Miku.

"They're about to start making speeches," Miku informed him quietly. "We shouldn't talk while they do."

Len blinked and settled back in his chair. Miku could feel his curious yet worried gaze on her as she gazed up at the podium near what was the front of the room.

* * *

Miku was glad when her parents finally permitted her to leave. She usually left earlier than them, along with most of the other kids and teens. Her parents always had a car waiting outside for her and Len, in line behind the other cars and their drivers.

It was a relief to only catch a glimpse of Kaito helping Luka into his own car. At least she wouldn't have to interact with him tonight.

Miku slid into her car with Len. The driver greeted her briefly and she returned the gesture. After all, he had been the Hatsunes' driver for a while now. He deserved some form of respect.

"Whoa. I always forget how rich you guys are," Len said as he sat next to her in the back of the car. It was big and built for comfort, with plenty of space for the two of them or even ten of them.

"Hm," Miku replied. It was really a proper reply, but she didn't have a decent response, especially when her mind was occupied.

"Miku." The sound pf her name drew her attention back to Len, who was looking at her with concern. His tie was now loose around his neck and his jacket was unbuttoned. He looked even more attractive in a disheveled suit.

"There's something going on in that mind of yours," Len said as he tapped the side of his own head. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing big," Miku admitted. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing. Really."

Len gave her an unimpressed look. "I'm not going to force you, but you know you can always tell me if something is wrong."

"Of course. You're my default person to tell things to," Miku assured him.

"Good. Glad to hear it."

There were several minutes of silence before Miku finally got the courage to mutter what was on her mind.

"Do you think I'm pretty, Len?"

"What?" Len asked. "I didn't hear you."

"Nothing."

Again with the deeply unimpressed look. Did he practice that? "Miku."

"Fine. I asked… if you think I'm pretty."

Miku held her breath for a moment as Len was silent, staring at her as though she had grown another head.

"You're right, stupid question," she said hurriedly. "Forget it."

"Miku, don't be silly," Len replied.

"No, really. We can just drop it," she insisted, turning her burning face away from Len's gaze. She couldn't read his face and it was disconcerting. What was he thinking?

"Miku, shut up for a moment. You're gorgeous. Why would you think otherwise?" Len told her.

"You're just saying that," she muttered. "I'm sure I'm not _gorgeous._" Miku hadn't really meant to say that, but it slipped out anyway.

"Hey. Look at me," Len said softly, gently turning her face back in his direction with a few delicate fingers. As soon as her eyes were back on his own blue ones, his arm fell back to his side, though they were a bit closer than before. "I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Honestly. I'm not just saying that."

Miku felt her heart speed up a bit. She couldn't help it. Here was an attractive boy telling her that she, that Miku Hatsune, was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Len Kagamine had said that. Of course it made her heart beat faster.

"Thanks, Len," she mumbled. "I… That's the nicest thing I've heard in a while."

Len smiled at her. "Then you're obviously surrounded by idiots," he said. "Myself included, apparently."

Miku didn't have a response to that.

"Don't let other people get you down because they can't recognize how amazing you are," Len told her, and she could feel his hand on hers now. "You're brilliant, Miku. Don't compare yourself to anyone else."

"I… Okay," Miku agreed. Her face still burned and she swore Len's cheeks were a bit pink, too. She was glad the window between the driver and the passengers was up; otherwise he would be able to hear everything going on between them.

"I don't think you believe me," Len said. "Do you?"

Miku shook her head softly. "I guess not," she confided.

Len sighed softly. Was she annoying him? Was her pathetic lack of self-confidence annoying?

"Miku, do you want to know why I came here with you tonight?" Len asked.

Miku assumed there was more to it than she previously thought from that look in Len's eyes. It was soft and kind and almost loving. Though it couldn't be. It just… Could it?

"Miku, I didn't want anyone else to be your date. Of course a pretty girl like you would get the attention of whoever I set you up with," Len told her gently. "He didn't skip out on you. I never asked anyone in the first place."

"What? Why?" Miku asked in a squeak.

"I like you, Miku. I wanted to be your date," Len confessed. He was leaning in really close now, and Miku wasn't the least bit uncomfortable with it. "I hope you don't mind."

"N-not exactly…" Miku said honestly. Her moment of self-consciousness had become something far different than she had intended it to. Len was supposed to tell her she was pretty and move on. Or tell her she was average and move on. That would have been enough to satisfy her, though she was sure she would have still been down after meeting beautiful Luka.

But Len had just confessed. Talk about a plot twist.

"Well, that's good," Len smiled warmly at her. "So, does that mean you like me, too? It's fine if you don't, you know. But I really wanted to tell you. You seemed like you needed it."

"Needed it?"

"Sometimes it helps to know you're loved," Len's smile was a bit sheepish now. "It sounds really cheesy, I know."

"No. It's not cheesy," Miku reassured. She knew without a doubt she was as red as an apple now. "Well, yes, it is. But I appreciate it, Len. It's…"

_It's one of the reasons I like you, too. You're willing to say that sort of thing, whereas I can't even say this._

"It's sweet," she finished lamely. "I… You're sweet, Len."

_Say it, stupid!_

Len was looking at her, waiting until she said something else. There must have been a look on her face that he interpreted to mean she had things she still wanted to say.

"Len, I… I l-l…"

Why was it so hard to say it back?

"I like… I like you, too."

There. Was that so hard?

_Yes._

Len was beaming now. Miku loved that pure smile her wore and was glad that she was the one who had put it on his face. But she couldn't control her embarrassment and barely managed to hold his gaze.

"I'm glad," he said. "So…"

"Yeah," Miku replied. "We're… dating now?"

"If you want."

"I do. I mean, yeah. I would like to," Miku brushed a lock of hair behind her ear nervously. Her heart wasn't slowing yet, and she wondered if Len's heart was also preforming a dance routine in his chest.

"Good. Because, well," Len chuckled at his own lack of eloquence, "I'd like that, too, you know."

* * *

**Review if that's your thing. If not, then I'll see you later! Maybe. **


End file.
